


Picture This

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Happy is a menace, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quintis - Freeform, Sexting, With A Little Bit Of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby has a conference on new methods in psychology to go to for the weekend, and Happy seems perfectly content to say goodbye. And then the text messages start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

“Later,” Happy says from where she’s rolling herself around the floor on her creeper, reading a magazine.

“Oh, honey, yes, I have to go,” says Toby. “I’ll miss you too, my darling, it will be agony without you.”

Happy peeks up at him from under her magazine. “That supposed to be a hint or something?”

Toby puts down his bag and leans down to kiss her, being sure to make a show out of the way he does a push up.

“You realize your arms shake when you do that,” Happy says, clearly trying not to smile.

Toby lowers himself directly on top of her, gently squishing her.

“Get off me, you big lug!” Happy laughs, pushing at his shoulders. “I could use a couple days off from you.”

“Nope, I’m too weak,” Toby says. “I’m stuck. You’ll have to wheel me to the conference.”

Happy laughs harder and pokes at his sides until his ticklish side rears its ugly head and he sits up. She kisses him. “Go have fun,” she says, “at your nerd convention.”

“It’s a methods in psych conference,” Toby corrects. “And I will.”

He can’t resist kissing her one more time, because he gets to and she chose him and she kisses back, and then he stands, grabs his bag, and takes a taxi to the airport.

The conference is in the middle of nowhere New England. The campus is beautiful but small, a direct contrast to the extreme chaos in the conference room.

“Tobias Curtis?” he asks the person at the table. They smile at him and give him a name tag with all the conferences he’ll be going to over the weekend. He’s cold – he always forgets just how much colder everywhere else is than LA.

He takes a picture of the leaves, blazing reds and oranges, and sends the photo to Happy and Paige. Paige sends back a “so beautiful! have a blast!”

Happy sends back, in their own message, a photo of the view outside of her apartment. Concrete.

“Concrete?” he sends back, unsure of how to respond exactly.

One word is in the next message: “mirror.”

He checks the picture again, and drops his water bottle out of his hand. He scrambles to pick it up and thanks his lucky stars that he didn’t forget to screw on the lid.

He looks at the picture again. He wouldn’t have noticed it if Happy hadn’t mentioned it, but in the corner there is Happy in the mirror, wearing the most mind numbingly sexy lingerie. Toby is fairly certain he’s never seen it before – in fact, he’s more used to seeing her in a sports bra and boy shorts. This is brand new.

“That’s just unfair,” he texts back, but he has to put his phone away because he’s being steered toward the opening room to begin the conference introduction. His phone buzzes three times as he sits there, fidgeting in his chair. The anticipation builds and breaks with the last ring, and Toby pulls it out of his pocket.

The first three pictures are of Ralph and Walter standing triumphantly over the rocket with the caption “Thanks for your idea!” He cools down a little bit.

The final picture is Happy’s legs stretched out on his bed with the caption, “It’s a less fun without you here.” And he heats right back up again.

He’s ashamed to admit he makes a high pitched whimper that, luckily, nobody else notices, but he has to shift his legs to keep someone from thinking he’s got a hard on for a lecture on neuron activity in people with traumatic brain injuries.

He cools down after a few minutes and keeps his focus on taking frantic notes on the key note speaker’s address. There are fifteen minutes before his first lecture, one on Oppositional Defiant Disorder and the correlation between differently formed frontal lobes.

He calls Happy.

“Hello?” she asks, sounding innocent.

“You are killing me,” Toby says quietly. He managed to find a broom closet to hide in while he has this conversation, but he still doesn’t want anyone to hear this.

“Maybe that’s the point,” Happy says. “By the way, get a new lock. I got into yours in literally four seconds.”

“That’s because you’re the best,” Toby says honestly. “But, seriously. I think I died.”

There’s a pause on the other end. “You want another picture, don’t you.”

“Very much so.”

Happy laughs. “God you are so easy to play. Give me a second.”

He hears rustling and shifts, and the unmistakable sound of a zipper pull, then the phone’s fake shutter going off.

“There,” she says, “it should go through now.”

“Should I prepare myself?”

Happy laughs again. “You might want to be sitting down.”

The picture comes through. It’s Happy in a pair of leather boots that reach her knee, the lingerie, and his hat.

“I hate you,” he whines. He drops his head against the wall. “I’m not going to survive this weekend.”

“Of course you aren’t,” Happy says. “I’m in your hat. I knew that would ruin your life.”

Toby whines. “Not fair.”

“And to think,” she says with a sigh, “you’re not going to be home until Sunday night. There might even be a case.”

Toby exhales. “No,” he says, “I’m going to be with you Sunday night. I don’t care if there’s a case, we’ll call in sick.”

“Don’t you have a lecture to get to, Dr. Nerd?” Happy asks. “That gives me an idea.”

“Well,” Toby says, checking his schedule for the day, “if it involves pictures of you, keep them coming.”

“I’ll keep something coming, alright,” Happy says right before she hangs up.

“Dead,” Toby mutters to himself as he pops out of the closet, careful to exit with no one seeing him. “I’m gonna be dead by Sunday.”

The lecture is interesting, but Toby’s preoccupied even while taking notes and asking questions. His ability to hold multiple things – pictures, particularly – in his mind at once is really not doing him any favors as brain scan images flit across his vision accompanied by Happy’s dangerously sexy pictures.

Lunch is an hour break, so Toby checks his phone again.

“Good luck surviving this,” is the only preamble he has for the video sitting in his messages.

He finds a seat in the corner of a bustling coffee shop filled with people and plugs his headphones in. He sets his coffee onto the table, because dropping this on the table would be actually painful for him.

He takes a deep breath and presses play.

It’s a twenty-eight second video of Happy’s motorcycle. That’s it. No Happy, no anything. Just a motorcycle.

“It’s the sexiest thing in the world!” Happy laughs as the screen fades to black.

Toby feels a little cheated, and also is a little concerned about how much Happy loves that motorcycle. He’s always been a bit convinced that he competes with it for Happy’s affection, but that text just kind of clinches it for him.

He texts back, “Your love of that motorcycle is bordering on objective sexuality,” with a winky face, and he gets back a picture of Happy flipping him off. He can tell in the picture that she’s full dressed including her leather jacket.

“Wearing everything still?” he asks.

Happy’s next shot, a few minutes later, is a picture of her thumb pulling out the dark blue strap of the bra.

“Good choice,” he texts back, and he realizes his lunch time is over. He packs up and checks his phone as he sits down in his next lecture on medications.

It’s a message from Sly saying, “Why does Happy keep laughing at her phone?”

“Don’t ask,” Toby replies.

He slides his phone back into his bag until this particular lecture ends, and checks his notes to make sure he has everything he needs – including his flash drive – for his presentation on practical application of behavior analysis in an hour. He’s not nervous, exactly. Just a little bit anxious – he hasn’t presented anything since medical school, and that was a damn long time ago.

He’s just surprised they let him in the door, to be honest.

“You’re going on next, right?” Happy texts him as he’s prepping the computer and putting the final touches on the presentation. He’s a little annoyed at the fact that he got saddled with the late night time – five at night his ass – but he’ll take it.

“Yeah. Wish me luck?” he texts Happy.

“I’ll text you something better than luck,” Happy replies, and Toby immediately gets concerned.

He opens the next text to see a picture of Happy in that lingerie, her legs crossed, still wearing the boots, sitting on her motorcycle.

“Holy fuck,” Toby says, slapping his hand over his mouth. “How dare she.”

“Sir?” asks tech guy next to him. “Are you okay?”

Toby nods, still a little stunned. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m good. I’m fine.”

Toby shoves his phone in his pocket. He’s never been into motorcycles or machines, but the smug look on Happy’s face as she’s stretched out, half naked on her motorcycle, is turning him on mainly because of how much he knows she loves that bike.

He briefly wonders how hard it would be to fuck her on the bike, then realizes that if it were possible she would have suggested it weeks ago.

He can’t believe she would send this to him five minutes before he has to go on to present. He can only imagine that she’s cackling in her living room as she settles in after working in the garage. This is just wrong. And it was even more unfair because he couldn’t be there to take that off of her.

It’s so wrong, actually, that he doesn’t even realize just how incompetent the tech guy is.

“That’s a Coax cable,” Toby says, staring at him. “We need HDMI.”

“I don’t actually work her usually,” he says apologetically. “I’m a receptionist.”

Toby nods and claps him on the shoulder. “I’ll take care of this. You go have a coffee break. I won’t tell.”

The tech – receptionist – kid smiles at him thankfully and then darts off.

Toby gets to work on hooking up his laptop and, finally, two minutes before he goes on, everything boots up and is ready to go.

He gets a text and is hesitant to open it. Instead of being worried, it’s a text from Happy saying, “Did that freak you out?”

“Not at all,” Toby replies, texting as fast as he can. He can only imagine how she’s viewing this – he’s texted back after all the other ones, and she probably thinks he’s uncomfortable with her on the bike. Well, he’s uncomfortable, but in a good way. “So sorry – the computer was messed up. You’re gorgeous. And still killing me.”

She texts back a simple, “ :)” which is the code she told him meant she’s okay and she got the real message. He sends a smile back, but he’s feeling a little stupid that he didn’t catch how she’d interpret the silence earlier. Happy’s fear of judgement bleeds into her fear of abandonment, and despite the number of times he’s told her he loves her those fears can bleed into their relationship. And Toby’s decided his life goal is to help Happy learn how important and brilliant she is, even if that means handling himself appropriately when she sends him mostly nude pictures when he’s about to present.

“Dr. Curtis?” asks the woman who is about to introduce him. “Are you ready?”

He remembers exactly nothing of the presentation, only that people laughed when he made jokes and nodded when he made solid points.

He hopes somebody was recording him because he’s not sure even when he talked about.

He shakes hands and answers questions, feeling slightly more present, but all he wants to do is get back to the hotel room and take care of the frustration that’s been building for hours.

“Dr. Curtis,” calls a photographer. “We’re photographing all the presenters together.”

Toby holds back the urge to groan and takes about thirty useless pictures before he’s finally able to leave. He grabs his bags and tears out of there like a bat out of hell, calling Happy when he reaches the hotel room. Toby finds himself praising the fact that the hotel is only half a mile from campus.

“Hi, Dr. Nerd,” Happy says. “Took you long enough.”

“They wanted pictures. They spent so much time taking pictures.” He drops the key card twice. “God, I wish you were here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I can’t get into my damned room and it’d be nice for you to help me unlock the door.”

Happy is silent on the other end of the line. Then she says, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Toby laughs, and pushes the door open. “Oh, thank god.”

“You in the room?” Happy asks.

“Yeah,” Toby replies, shrugging off his jacket.

“Good,” Happy says, exhaling sharply, “because I’m having a hard time getting off with you rambling on about the lock.”

Toby trips over his bag. “You’re what?”

Happy moans in response. “You took too long,” she says, “I started without you.”

Toby makes an embarrassing squeaking noise. “I’m dead again,” he says, fingers trembling with anticipation as he unbuttons his jeans. “Come on, Happy, talk to me.”

“Bet you wish you were here,” she says, and the catch in her breath sends shivers up Toby’s spine. “Except I ditched the underwear five minutes ago.”

“You’re keeping it though, right?” Toby asks as he shoves his pants down his legs. He wraps a hand around himself and groans, feeling a tiny bit of relief for the first time all day.

“It wasn’t cheap,” Happy says, “so duh.”

“Tell me what you look like,” Toby says, pretending his hand is Happy’s. He rubs his thumb over the head, trying to imagine what Happy looks like.

“Well,” says Happy. “I’m naked.”

“I know that’s supposed to be you mocking me,” says Toby, his voice strangled, “but it’s still doing it for me.”

Happy laughs, the sounds throwing Toby’s sensibility out the window, and he moans like a porn star. “You’re all desperate,” Happy says. “I like it.”

“Oh, shut up,” Toby says. “Tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m in your bed again,” Happy begins, and Toby groans, “because your lock is terrible. I’m,” she gasps, “I’m close.”

“Oh yeah?” Toby says. “How close?”

She mumbles something incoherent then says, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Her voice is losing its edge and she’s reaching the point where she gets breathy and babbling. Toby loves her like this – she says what’s on her mind, no filter, no consideration for what’s important or not. She just talks and tells him everything she’s thinking.

“I wish I were there,” Toby groans. He’s close and all he can think of is her. If he wishes hard enough he can feel her lips on his. “God I want to be back home.”

“Wish it was you,” Happy says, sounding halfway to delirious. She sounds like she’s about to say something, but it’s swallowed up but a moan that sounds a whole hell of a lot like Toby’s name. The sounds floods through him, burns him like fire, and he’s coming next with her name on his lips.

He comes back to earth breathing heavily and hearing Happy on the other end of the phone. “You still alive over there, Curtis?”

“I’m here,” he says, burying his face in the cushy hotel comforter. “Hap, I never even managed to take my shirt off.”

“You close the curtains?” she asks. He doesn’t know how she knew, but the curtains were wide open.

“I think the whole of this little city saw me getting off on phone sex,” he says, a little horrified. “This is not the legacy I’d planned on.”

“It sounded pretty great from this side of the country,” Happy says. “But now I’m tired and it’s not even six at night yet.”

“Oh yeah,” Toby says. “Time change.” He yawns. “I’m getting a little drowsy though.”

Happy’s quiet for a second. “Hey Toby?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I sleep at your place tonight?” she asks, her voice quiet.

Toby fights the urge to smile like a sixteen year old who just got asked to prom. “Of course you can. Your extra blanket is in my closet if you need it.”

“Nah,” she says, “I like your blanket.” She mumbles something in addition.

“What was that?” Toby asks.

“Nothing,” Happy lies. “Nothing at all.”

“You like my blankets because they smell like me,” Toby sing songs. “You miss me.”

“No I don’t,” she grumbles, “and I’m definitely not curled up in your blanket right now.”

“You miss me,” Toby teases. “You love me.”

“Yeah,” Happy says softly. “I do.”

Toby still feels all fluttery whenever Happy says that.

“Go to bed,” Happy says. “I’ve got stuff to do.”

“Like what?” Toby asks. “Your motorcycle?”

“Nah,” Happy says, “I’ve got your apartment and your Netflix subscription. I’m watching everything on your queue.”

“Sounds good,” says Toby, “goodnight.”

“You’re going to sleep?” Happy asks. “You’re getting old.”

“Hah, hah,” Toby says. “Goodnight. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Happy says. But before Toby hangs up, she says, “Old.”

He falls asleep a little too cold and a little too lonely, but he’s able to sleep when he wraps his arms around a pillow.

~

He’s awake at 6 in the morning. Nobody is awake at six in the morning.

There’s a full two hours before he needs to be at the conference center again, so he takes his time and takes a bath, using up all of the bubble bath solution. He takes a picture of himself in the bubbles and texts it to Happy with the caption, “And you say you don’t like bubble baths.”

Toby then gets extremely distracted by the water pouring over the sides and it’s another half hour before the gets the bathroom cleaned up. He’s running low on time at this point so he throws on his clothes and runs out the door.

It’s noon before his phone buzzes again and he checks it while in the same coffee shop as the day before.

“What are you, twelve?” Happy texts him.

“No,” Toby says, “I’m 34 and a half.”

Happy texts him back “……….” and he sends back a picture of his coffee and sandwich.

She texts him back a picture of her shoulder, and at first Toby isn’t quite sure of the point.

Then he looks closer and sees a deep purple bra strap on her shoulder.

“Another one?” he texts back.

Happy just sends him back a smiley face.

The conference ends at three that day and Toby runs back to his hotel room to pack up. He made the bad decision of getting a 5pm flight instead of just bumping it out to six forty, and he’s nervous he won’t make it.

And then, of course, there’s no line at security check, so Toby finds himself waiting at the gate with half an hour before they even board.

“I’m bored,” Toby whines in a text to Happy. “Entertain me.”

“What am I, a TV show?” Happy texts back. “Entertain yourself.”

“I’m in an airport,” Toby says, “I don’t have anything to do.”

There’s ten minutes in between then and the next text.

Toby opens it to find a repeat of the shot of Happy on the motorcycle from the day before. Toby shifts in his seat, exhaling.

“Nervous about flying?” asks a guy a few seats down. Toby hadn’t even realized he was sitting there.

Toby jumps slightly, shoving his phone in his pocket. “Yeah,” he lies. “Just – a little overwhelmed.”

The man nods apologetically. “You’ll be fine.”

“Not if Happy can help it,” Toby mumbles, too quiet for the other man to hear.

He boards the plane and goes to shift his phone to airplane mode. His phone buzzes just as he flips open the screen.

And there’s Happy in the garage bathroom. Her face is out of frame, but other than that he’s got a shot of her in her leather jacket. Unzipped. With nothing underneath.

He feels his face burn red and shuts his phone off, shoving it in his carry on as quickly as he can. He hopes everyone around him makes the same assumption as the other guy – that he’s afraid of flying – because he’s about to die from that picture.

The flight damn near kills him. He can’t sleep, so he listens to his iPod. He can’t focus on the music, so he plays an ancient game of solitaire. He can’t pay attention to solitaire, so he writes in his journal just how frustrated he is, and it’s the first thing that makes him feel a little better.

Then he remembers the photo again, and the cycle repeats itself.

When the pilot announces that they are landing Toby sits up so straight he slams his knees on the seat back tray.

Landing takes forever, and he thanks everything out there that he didn’t bring checked luggage. It’s six in the afternoon, so he assumes when he gets in the taxi that Happy will be at the garage. Despite that, he wants to drop his things off at home and then go see her. And then hopefully she’ll drag him into the bathroom and fuck him into oblivion.

His apartment building, dingy and a little beat up as it is, is welcoming and warm and he doesn’t even notice that his door is unlocked when he stumbles in.

He drops his bag on the floor and hears, “Took you long enough.”

For a brief second he wonders if the airplane air has made him delirious, but after a couple of seconds he realizes that, no, that’s Happy’s voice coming from his bedroom. He grabs his hat from the coat rack, because he doesn’t have to be professional anymore.

“Honey, I’m home!” he shouts as he walked through the door.

“Okay,” says Happy, standing there in one of his button down shirts, “you ruined it.”

He shakes his head. “No, I didn’t,” he says, “I definitely didn’t ruin anything. Um,” he stares at her, his mouth suddenly dry. “Um, you’re in my shirt.”

“I’m also in your bedroom,” Happy says, putting her hands on her hips. “And you ruined my surprise by pulling an I Love Lucy.”

“Not ruined,” Toby says, walking toward her. He lets his eyes wander all over her body. The shirt is too big on her, but skims the top of her thighs, and he lets his eyes linger on her legs. God, her legs. He’s spent the weekend imagining them wrapped around him, and now she’s here and it could happen. “Definitely not ruined.”

“Oh yeah?” says Happy. “Prove it.”

Toby licks his lips, and the two of them have half a heartbeat before they surge together, Happy pulling Toby down to kiss her. He opens his lips against her mouth and grips her hips as she slides her tongue in his mouth. She walks them backward toward the bed and pulls him down on top of her.

“Missed you,” she murmurs against his lips. “You’re not allowed to go to any conferences for a while. I’ve got needs.”

Toby nods, pressing kisses against her neck. His fingertips reach for the buttons on the shirt she’s wearing and she arches up to him. He pauses his work, taking the time to cup her breasts in his hands. She sighs and smiles at him.

“I don’t plan on leaving any time soon,” he says, and she starts unbuttoning the bottom of the shirt. He leans back on his heels and pulls off his jacket. Happy stops unbuttoning her shirt and knocks the hat off of his head.

“Hey!” he protests.

“Oh, really?” she says, falling back on her elbows. “You’re going to get annoyed at me for taking your clothes off?”

Toby shrugs. “Good point.” He crawls back over her and resumes unbuttoning her shirt, and she reaches up to pull his shirt off. He lifts his arms and she throws the shirt somewhere. It knocks over Toby’s lamp.

“You know normally I’d be concerned about that,” he says as Happy pulls him flush against her, legs wrapping around his waist, “but I’m more interested in something else right now.”

She laughs as she kisses him, and he feels his brain melt as her hands slide from his chest to his back. He can’t get to the buttons of her shirt anymore, so settles for threading his fingers through her hair and settling the two of them back on the bed. Her kisses become slow and lingering, and Toby’s feeling a little bit desperate as she tugs at his hair.

His head is swimming and he sits back, trying to keep his head steady.

Happy’s smiling at him. “You okay, Doc?” she asks. She’s clearly trying not to laugh.

“You’re killing me,” he says, dropping his head to rest on her shoulder. He lets his lips trail up her neck to his ear. “You’re too gorgeous.”

Happy makes a fantastic little gasping noise as Toby moves his lips against her ear. “I know,” Happy says after a few seconds, and Toby can’t do anything but laugh.

“I love you,” he says as he laughs.

“Yeah?” says Happy, leaning away from him. He sees the look in her eyes and desperately wants to get his jeans off. “You’re gonna love me even more in a second.”

“Not possible,” Toby says honestly, but he watches anyway, because this has got to be good.

She shifts her legs and starts slowly unbuttoning her shirt, picking up where Toby left off. Her legs lead into dark purple panties, something Toby never actually expected to see Happy wearing. But he can’t focus on that for so long, because the shirt is falling off of Happy’s shoulders to show the rest of the lace bra that Toby had seen a little bit of in that picture earlier that day.

“I really like that color,” Toby says, not sure where it’s coming from. “It might be my new favorite color? Definitely my favorite color.”

“Yeah?” says Happy, her voice quiet as she sits up and lets the shirt fall off her shoulders. “I think it would look better on your floor.”

Toby groans. “Oh, god, I thought I was supposed to be the one making bad puns.”

Happy raises an eyebrow. “We’re going to play that game right now?”

“Nope,” Toby says. “I’d like to continue with the naked part.”

Happy rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling so Toby figures he’s not in too much trouble.

“Just come here,” Happy says. Toby happily obliges, kissing her hard. She wraps a leg around him and flips them so she’s on top of him, and he’s not even surprised that he didn’t see it coming.

She sits up, straddling his hips, and twists her hips down just enough that Toby can tell she’s doing it on purpose. He groans as she rocks against him.

“Not fair,” he whines.

She grins at him and reaches back, undoing her bra and tossing it on the ground.

“You’re right,” Toby muses, “it does look better on the floor.”

He sits up, wrapping an arm around Happy’s back, and drags his lips along Happy’s collarbone. She tilts her head back and he moves his lips up to the side of her neck until he reaches her lips.

“Are you cold?” Happy asks, her voice breathless. “I’m freezing.”

Toby looks up at her. “Is that some sort of hint?”

She grins. “Maybe.”

He throws the blanket over her shoulders then frowns. “I’m – I’m not sure this is going to work,” he says.

She pushes him down with a flat hand, pressing her hands on his chest. “It does if you lay down.”

Toby nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

She undoes his belt, his jeans, and he shoves everything down his legs in a second. She doesn’t give him any time to react, just leans back down and kisses him again. He wraps one arm around her back and settles the other one in her hair.

“You still have clothes on,” he murmurs. “That’s a problem.”

“Oh, figured that out with your 170 IQ, did you?” Happy says, kissing down his neck.

“178,” Toby replies. Happy responds by biting at his skin and he moans.

“Oh,” she says, “that’s good to know.”

“Uh huh, do it again,” Toby says, reaching down to grab Happy’s ass.

She works her mouth against his skin and all Toby can do is whimper. He’s so hard it’s almost painful and all he wants is to touch Happy with more purpose, but all he can do is beg her for more and hope she keeps going.

He slides his hands up Happy’s back and she moves her lips back to his. He feels her shift and breaks to kiss to see her pulling the underwear off her legs.

He reaches out on the bedside table for a condom, only to look up and see Happy holding it up.

“Way ahead of you, Toby,” she says, and rolls the condom on him. Her touch is better than he remembers, and it always is. He exhales sharply. “Oh, you’re so gone.”

“Your fault,” Toby manages, and when she leans down to kiss him, she guides him into her. He rolls them over and Happy grins.

“Oh, you’re taking control now?”

“Sort of,” Toby says, rolling his hips. Happy’s eyes flutter shut, hands twisting into his sheets. “I kind of like you like this.”

“Yeah, okay, don’t stop,” she demands. “That’s just no fun for either of us.”

Toby slows down even more, because it’s fun to mess with Happy even when it messes with him, until Happy full on glares at him. “Move,” she commands.

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, rolling his hips. She rises hers to meet him, and it’s not long before they’re in a rhythm.

“Hey Toby?” Happy says as they’re wrapped around each other.

“Yeah?”

The brief moment of distraction is enough for Happy to gain leverage and flip them over.

“Oh,” says Toby, “that.”

Happy grins. “Yep.”

If he’s being honest, Toby kind of likes it better this way. He gets to see Happy and he really likes it when she takes control and tells him what to do. He’ll never tell her this, of course. But it’s true.

It’s not long before she’s gasping against his skin, and he speeds up, determined to get her off before him. The kiss she presses on his neck is part teeth, and he’s pretty sure he’ll have a mirrored bruise on that side when he wakes up in the morning. She cries out his name when she comes, a gasping, “Toby,” that damn near sends him over the edge.

“You gonna take all night?” Happy asks, her wrecked voice tinged with laughter.

Toby can’t respond because he’s so close, so damn close, and when Happy presses her lips to his he’s gone, moaning her name against her lips.

He mutters how much he loves her as they fall against his pillows, and Toby feels sleepier and more satisfied and just all around happy than he’s felt in years. Maybe than he’s ever felt.

He’s never going to get over the fact that Happy chose him.

“Getting you worked up with those pictures was the best idea I’ve ever had,” Happy says, curling against him after they’ve cleaned up. “I’m going to do that more often.”

Toby wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. “As much as you want,” he murmurs. “As long as I’m not at work or a conference.”

She looks up at him, and the look on her face is a little unfair. “So I’ll be sending them at both those times,” she says. “Good to know.”

He throws an arm over his eyes and laughs. “You’re going to be the death of me, Happy,” he groans.

“Love you too, Tobes,” Happy says, pressing a kiss to the bruise on his neck. “Also whoops.”

Toby looks over at her.

“Oh, okay,” she says, grinning. “You liked it.”

“I –” He sighs. “Yeah, I did. A lot. That can, uh,” he pauses, unsure of how to say it, “you can do that any time.”

“Good to know,” she says. He leans down to kiss her again, but she yawns before he gets there.

“It’s not even – oh.”

Happy grabs Toby’s wrist and checks the time. “Did we seriously have sex for two straight hours?”

Toby nods. “Apparently.”

Happy nods. “We’re really good at this.” She yawns again. “You know what else I’m good at?”

“Sleeping?” Toby suggests.

She nods. “Shower in the morning. I’m going to bed.”

She snuggles against him, and he can’t imagine how he got so lucky to have her in his arms. But he is that lucky and she is here in his arms, and despite the fact that now HelloGoodbye is stuck in his head, he couldn’t be happier.

~

They walk into the garage hand in hand the next morning, and Toby tries hard not to swing their hands as they push open the door.

“Welcome back, Toby!” Sly says, hardly looking up from his computer. “We missed you.”

“Good to be back,” Toby says, and Happy squeezes his hand as if to agree. She steps over to her work space and Toby walks over to where Paige and Sly are staring at a screen. “What’d I miss?”

“Cabe called ten minutes ago,” Paige says, sounding distracted. “Got a case – something about counterfeit money and tracking the dispersal methods.”

Toby nods. “Let me know what to do and your wish is my command.”

Happy snickers over where she’s working. He looks up. “You have something to say?”

“Just that you’re good at following directions,” Happy says airily. Sly misses the implications, but Paige doesn’t. For the first time that day she looks up at him, and her eyes widen comically.

“Toby,” says Paige, looking as if she’s trying very hard to keep a steady voice, “what’s that on your neck?”

Happy turns away from the two of them and very deliberately walks away from the conversation.

“I,” says Toby, wishing he had a better excuse, “walked into my coat rack.”

“You have a coat rack?” Paige asks. “Sure.” She walks away, but not before she winks at him and says, “You should ask Happy to go a little easier on you next time.”

Happy laughs and Toby hadn’t even realized she could hear them. “Not,” she says, grinning, “a chance.”

 


End file.
